


Promise

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: #SpreadingTheWeishinAgenda, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok and Jinhyuk try to collect the pieces of their hearts after the final, together.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So the finale has left me a mess and this is what came out of when I tried to relieve some of those emotions.
> 
> I want to tell you all who keep supporting me that I won't drop Weishin even after the outcome of this Friday and I hope you can keep supporting my works. Thank you

"Everything's going to be ok," Jinhyuk whispers next to his ear, voice soft and comforting, but there's still a tremor in it that betrays his bravado, a glimpse of how he's trying to convince himself too. Wooseok doesn't have the heart to shake his head no, to scream that nothing is going to be _ok_ , no when he's not going to be there with him.

His hands that are grabbing fistfuls of Jinhyuk's shirtfront pull him closer as he further pushes his face against his chest, his shirt wet with Wooseok's tears that can't seem to stop, a desperate attempt to ignore the world around them that keeps on spinning without caring about them. Jinhyuk's long limbs are wrapped tightly around him and he pulls him closer as if there was any space between them to close.

"We're going to be ok," Wooseok doesn't know what Jinhyuk means when he says _we_. Does he mean their group for whom they had gotten into this cruel show to start with, a desperate attempt to give them a push into success? Or does he mean _them_ , no UP10TION's Wei and Wooshin, nor Produce X 101's Top Media trainees Lee Jinhyuk and Kim Wooseok but just Jinhyuk and Wooseok, a pair of young boys who had fallen in love in a business it was dangerous to do so?

Maybe he means both.

He wants to believe in his words but his heart is too heavy for it. The numbers spread online that expose how all their votes had been messed with doesn't help him accept this outcome if anything it makes him feel worse. They're not a bunch of puppets to be strung along following the whims of some higher up.

Except they are. They can't do anything but accept the fate pushed into them, Wooseok can't back out of X1 no matter how much he currently wishes he could, a contract bidding him follow the result of the final ranking -even when said ranking was a fake- and he's meant to be obedient and stay pretty, that's the reason they've wanted him from the start.

But at some point in the competition they've also wanted Jinhyuk and Wooseok couldn't blame them, no one could. Jinhyuk's increasingly fame was irrefutable, his stage presence and talent that always shone through no matter how short his lines could get, his warm and kind personality that attracted everyone no matter the age. They had been sure they would be able to stick together through their redebut.

Someone decided otherwise though.

So now Wooseok cries into his lover's chest, weak and pitiful sobs escaping him that make Jinhyuk cry harder himself, their hearts aching for the other as one. He doesn't want to go out there and fake a smile to a camera that has been sorely assigned to him, he doesn't think he can hold the mask too long, it had already cracked before when he couldn't fake happiness at being a contender for the first place and how could he when Jinhyuk was not waiting for him sitting on one of those shiny blue sofa seats?

"I love you," Jinhyuk's whisper is so raw, a mix of emotions that Wooseok echoes on his own heart "I love you so much and I'll love you, even more, don't doubt it for a single moment," The older's hold around him tightens, his hands shaking slightly as he starts sobbing.

Wooseok leans back just enough to be able to face Jinhyuk, letting go of his shirt to instead cup his face, the warm tears that stream down his handsome face falling on top of Wooseok's and mixing with his own tears. He leans up, his plush lips finding Jinhyuk's, moving their lips together slowly at first before desperation takes control of their movements.

"I love you," Wooseok says each time they break away no matter how momentary their separation is. They kiss softly then they kiss as if their lives depended on it. Wooseok pulls the older's face closer, his lips kissing his wet cheeks tasting his salty tears, kissing his eyelids and kissing the tip of his nose.

How much will he long to be able to do such simple gestures in a week from now on? When he was left with no phone because that's what Swing was going to do, take their phones away from them to not allow distractions, to not allow him, Seungwoo and Hangyul to reach out to _their_ members when they missed the familiarity that their new members would never be able to provide, how much would he long to be this close to him?

Wooseok looks up at him, studies his features carefully with his eyes as if trying to memorize every single detail, something he had already tried to do before but now his desire to do out is bigger than ever, becomes a need. His fingers caress Jinhyuk's skin as he stays cupping his face, holding him tenderly as if he was holding his whole world on his hands and he may as well have been.

He gives him a small smile, looking so broken with his tear-stained face, his eyes still brimming with fresh tears and then he moves one of his hands from Wooseok's lower back to wrap his fingers around one of Wooseok's wrists, moving his hand so he can press a chaste kiss to the inside of it letting his lips linger.

Gosh he loves him, he loves this man so much, he never wanted to be apart from him since they were able to reunite after Wooseok had to take a break that lasted longer than he had predicted. Wooseok will try his hardest so their love doesn't wilt, swears to himself the distance forced between them won't wither their love.

Jinhyuk's swollen lips crash against his once again as if he could read his mind he kisses him without holding anything back. His kiss is as much of an apology as it is a promise.

A promise they'll go through this, no matter how difficult it may become.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC (and you can send Weishin requests in there that I may write!)


End file.
